


Should I come over more often?

by CherryBlossomTV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi, first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomTV/pseuds/CherryBlossomTV
Summary: Woolie can’t wait for Yale to come over. Hopefully what he wishes to happen will happen.





	Should I come over more often?

“When will you be over?” Woolie asked Yale on FaceTime while curled up in his blue blanket on the couch. With his hoodie tied up around his face.

“I’ll be there soon. You’re so bossy when hungry aren’t you?” Yale chuckled while driving.

“I haven’t eaten allll day. I’m hungry.” Woolie said while pouting.

“Then why didn’t you eat anything?” Yale responded.

“There’s nothing good in here.”

“I can’t bring you chipotle every day you don’t want to eat what’s in the fridge.”

“I know but…. I’m hungry.”

Yale chuckles,”Jesus Woolie you’re adorable.”

“I know you don’t have to tell me.”

“I’m going to hang up now. I’m only 10 minutes away.”

“Bye-bye,” Woolie says while waving goodbye at his phone.

“Bye baby.”

Yale hangs up the phone.

Woolie looks up at his TV smiling at the thought of Yale coming over. Yale and Woolie haven’t hanged out alone for while. And, Woolie is curious on what they’re going to do together. Hopefully exactly what he wishes to happen will happen.

Around 11 minutes later Yale finally shows up the Mexican goodness. Woolie quickly throws off his blanket and opens the door.

“Where’s the food?” Woolie Asks Yale excitedly jumping up and down with excitement.

“Wow, I don’t even get a hi babe how are you?”

“Hi babe how are you?” Woolie Asks with a big smile on his face.

“I’m good how are you?” Yale leans in to kiss Woolie but gets quickly dodged by Woolie when he reaches into the food bag to get a chip.

“Mmm, twats gwood,” Woolie says with his mouth full.

“I feel greatly appreciated and loved,” Yale says while walking into the twos apartment.

“I’m sorry.” Woolie gets on his tippy toes kissing Yale on the check.

Yale Kisses Woolie back on the lips setting the food on the table.

“I got exactly what you asked for. Taco bowl with extra guac.”

“Thanks, honey.” Woolie takes his food out the bags and walks towards the sitting room. While doing so he feels a hard slap against his ass. He turns around the see Yale looking down picking up his bag of food. Woolie sits on the brown couch blushing red while taking off his food cover.

Yale walks over to the couch and sits down next to Woolie. He lies back on the couch pulling Woolie close next to him and kissing his cheek.

“You’re so cute when flustered,” Yale says while pinching Woolies chubby cheeks.

“T-Thank you,” Woolie says while snuggling up in Yale's cuddle.

Yale takes a bite of his burrito while searching through Netflix. “What do you want to watch?”

“Hmmm OH, the office. We still need to finish it.” Woolie says before eating a spoon full of his Taco bowl.

For the next hour, Woolie and Yale watch the office cuddling each other. Woolie blushes while Yale plays with his light blue hair. Twisting it around with his fingers and patting his head.

Woolie pauses the tv and turns around laying his chest on top of Yale’s chest. He slowly wraps his arms behind his neck looking up at him with his big blue eyes.

“Yale.”

“Yes, Woolie?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too but you didn’t have the pause the show to tell me,” Yale says while looking down at Woolie smiling.

Woolie leans up and pulls Yale’s head close and kisses him.

Yale Kisses him back gripping Woolies face and holding him close. They exchange a few short kisses before making out. The making out doesn’t stop until Yale breaks the kiss breathing heavy and blushing red.

“Do you want to?” Yale asks while holding up Woolies chin with his finger.

“I-I do,” Woolie says while looking up at him.

Yale pulls Woolie close once more making out with him before slowly turning them over to where Yale is on top. Yale slowly starts to remove Woolie’s clothing.

After taking off Woolie’s hoodie, Yale goes to take off his jeans. While doing so he softly brushes past Woolie’s hard and throbbing member. Woolie’s breath quickness when he does that and lets out a muffled moan.

Yale chuckles while breaking off the kiss and leaving the hot and bothered boy breathing heavy underneath him blushing up a storm. Yale slowly takes off Woolie’s jeans leaving him only in his underwear.

Woolie watches as Yale stands up taking off his shirt revealing his amazing 6 pack. Woolie’s breath quickens when Yale starts to remove his pants revealing his bulge underneath his underwear.

Yale notices his adorable boyfriend looking down at his member. This only makes him smirk before removing his underwear completely. And, letting his 8-inch spring out in front of him.

‘It seems to look bigger every time’ Woolie thinks while eyes wide not being able to take his eyes off of it.

Woolie let’s out a small squee when Yale grabs him by the hair and pulls his head close to his member.

“Suck it,” Yale says while pressing his member against Woolie’s lips. Woolie slowly opens his mouth allowing Yale to go inside of him. Yale lets out a soft grunt when Woolie starts to take him deeper inside of his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around him and slowly bobbing his head up and down.

The feeling of Woolie sucking his member and his breath going against his skin makes Yale go wild. He grips Woolies hair and forces his head to take him deeper and faster.

Woolie looks up at Yale with tears in his eyes and letting out muffled moans. Yale continues to move Woolie’s head up and down biting his lip and blushing.

Yale continued to fuck his mouth until he let out a loud moan and his final thrust finally cumming inside of Woolie’s mouth. Woolie pulls away coughing with tears still in his eyes.

Yale catches his breath before pushing Woolie down on the couch and spreading his legs wide in the air.

“Are you ready?” Yale asks still breathing heavy.

“Y-Yes.”

Yale removes one hand from Woolie’s right leg allowing it to drop on the couch. He reaches over the couch and pulls out of a bottle of lube from his coat pocket on the ground. He lifts the lid squeezing the clear liquid on his member and his index and middle finger.

While biting his lip. Yale slowly inserts the two fingers inside of Woolie making him squirm and moan in pleasure.

“A-Ah~” Woolie moans while gripping the side of the brown couch below him. “P-Please go fast. I-I want it hard.”

“Oh, so you want to go rough today?” Yale grins thrusting his finger deeper and faster inside of Woolie making him moan and cry in pleasure.

“Y-Yale!” Woolie moans while gripping the couch tighter and shaking in pleasure.

Yale thrusts his fingers deeper and faster finding Woolie’s sweet spot. This only makes the smaller boy underneath him moan louder with pleasure.

“T-There! Right there!” Woolie moans.

Yale Smirks while abusing his sweet spot. Hitting it over and over and thrusting into it as much as he can. Almost instantly the blue-haired boy cums on top of Yale’s chest while moaning in pure pleasure.

“F-Fuck you’ve been holding back quite a bit haven’t you baby?” Yale lets go of his legs allowing them both to drop on the couch. “Do you want to keep going?”

The blushing red Woolie nods while shaking under the much taller boy on top of him.

Yale lifts Woolie’s body up and turns it around bending him over the couch. Torso on the couch and legs bent over on the floor. Yale gets on his knees on the floor behind Woolie. And, presses his member against Woolie’s entrance. Woolie let’s out soft moans as his boyfriend plays and teases his hole.

“P-Please put it in. I really want you in me please.” Woolie says while looking behind at Yale.

“Do you really want it?” Yale Asks with a big smirk on his face.

“Y-Yes,” Woolie whines back at him.

“Beg for it then.” Yale teasingly pushes a bit of his tip inside of him before quickly pulling it out again.

“P-Please Yale I want you inside of me. I’ve wanted it since you came over today. I’ve wanted it before you even came over.” Woolie begs.

“Oh god. I love it when you do that.” Yale finally pushes his member inside of Woolie. Inch by every inch. Woolie gasps gripping the couch tighter turning his knuckles white.

“T-That’s deep.” Woolie manages to moan out with his teeth gritting.

“I know” Yale grips the side of Woolies hips with both of his hands. He slowly pulls back allowing Woolie to relax before thrusting back in with full force with every inch he has.

Woolie lifts his head up letting out a loud moan before dropping his head back on the couch. He twitches under Yale breathing heavy. Yale starts to thrust in and out Woolie. Pulling out slowly and thrusting back in quickly and deeply. With each hard thrust, Woolie let’s out a loud moan which is met with Yale’s grunt.

Yale’s pace quickens fucking Woolie faster and faster with each thrust.

“A-Ah~! Faster Yale F-Faster!” Woolie moans out loudly.

The feeling of Yale drives Woolie wild. Each inch inside of him going faster and faster feels amazing. He just can’t get enough.

Yale grips Woolie’s hair pulling it back harder making Woolie’s back arch. The feeling of Yale and his penis rubbing against the couches edge feels so good.

“Y-Yale! I think I’m gonna!” As soon as those words leave Woolie’s mouth Yale pulls out and lets go of him chuckling.

“What don’t we bring this to the bedroom and finish this there?” Saying so Yale picks up the slightly annoyed smaller boy. And, carries him in his arms bridal style to the master bedroom.

Yale drops Woolie on the king sized bed and lies right next to him with a huge smirk on his face.

“Why don’t you get on top?”

“T-Top?” Woolie Asks still shaking from the session him and Yale had earlier on the couch.

“Yeah, ride me.” Yale’s smirk only seems to get wider as Woolie climbs on top of him.

Woolie positions Yale’s penis against his entrance and starts to take him in slowly. Woolie closes his eyes and bites his lip while feeling Yale fill him up slowly. This only makes Yale moan softly gripping the sides of Woolie’s waist.

When Woolie manages to get every inch inside of him he slowly starts to ride Yale. Going up and down slowly allowing every inch to go in and out of him. Yale grips Woolie’s waist tighter moaning his name.

“F-Faster.” Yale moans out while looking up at his boyfriend.

As Yale requested Woolie goes faster and leans over gripping Yale’s shoulders for support. With each movement, Woolie rolls his hips making the both of them feel better.

Yale’s heavy breathing and moans stop when he pulls Woolie in to make out. Muffled moans fill the air as Woolie rides him faster and faster nonstop.

“F-Fuck Woolie you feel s-so good.” Yale moans out when breaking their kiss.

“T-Thanks you.” Woolie breaths out shaking on top of his boyfriend.

While gripping Woolie’s waist Yale turns them both over. Woolie on the bottom with his legs wrapped around Yale on top. Yale lets out a smirk before holding the boy’s arms down and fucking him hard and fast causing the bed to rock.

Woolie’s adorable moans only quicken and get louder as Yale fucks him roughly. This drives Yale wild only making him go faster and harder letting out moans of his own.

“A-Ah~!” Woolie moans out when Yale finds his sweet spot.

“Wait,” Yale Smirks while still thrusting into Woolie. “D-Did I find it?”

“W-Wait Yale no!” Woolie screams out before Yale roughly thrusts into his P spot. The feeling of Yale hitting it like that makes Woolie’s eyes roll back.

“Oh~ I think I did.” Yale starts to abuse Woolie’s sweet spot hitting it over and over with each thrust. He finally hits his limit on how fast he can go which is very very fast, but he doesn’t stop.

“Y-Yale please let me cum! Oh god please!” Woolie begs gripping onto Yale and the bed sheets tighter. “I can’t take it anymore!”

Woolie’s toes curl and he starts to shake getting closer to orgasm. Woolie looks up at Yale noticing that he’s close too.

Yale makes a final thrust before him and Woolie finally explode.

Woolie cums all over his chest. While Yale fills up Woolie with his hot and sticky liquids.

Yale lets out a sigh before pulling out of Woolie and dropping beside him. Allowing his liquids to pour out of his tired boyfriend.

“F-Fuck. Woolie that was great.” Yale says as he pulls Woolie close kissing his forehead.

“T-Thank you,” Woolie says while holding Yale close breathing heavy.

“Are you tired?” Yale asks.

“M-Mhm”

“Why don’t you take a nap and I will watch TV?”

“O-Okay,” Woolie responds with his eyes close ready to fall asleep.

“You know what? I should bring chipotle over more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my story. It’s my first time writing smut so it might not be amazing. I hope you still enjoyed it though! I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I hope to post more in the future.
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> \- Cherry


End file.
